Sighing
by CuteYaoiLuver
Summary: Stan comes over Kyle's house to spend time with him. Then when he is over ther he keeps sighing and it gets on Kyle's nevers so he asks him why he keeps sighing and stan tells him the reason. Read to find out the reason why.


The phone is ringing through out the house of a certain red head Jew. He walks downstairs and dries his face off. He picks up the phone and puts it to his ear while putting down the towel. Then he walks over the sofa and turns the TV on mute.

"Hello?" Kyle says

"Hey dude can I come over?" Stan asks

"Hey dude you can come over, my parents aren't home." Kyle says

" k cool be over in a few ." Stan says

They say goodbye and Kyle puts the phone down on the sofa. He stands up and smiles to himself while walking into the kitchen. When he reaches the fridge he opens it and grabs a soda. He walks in front of the counter and looks out the window to his backyard sipping his soda. Stan then walks in the house but Kyle didn't hear him come in so when Stan wraps his arms around his waist he jumps.

"Calm down Baby, its just us." Stan says chuckling

Kyle glares at him but takes his hand and they go into the living room. Stan sits on the sofa and Kyle sits on his lap with the soda still in his hand. Kyle turns the volume up on the TV and sit back against Stan's chest. Kyle hears a sigh so he looks up at Stan and Stan smiles at him. Then he leans down and quickly press their lips together.

" What was the for?" Kyle asks

" What I can't just kiss my baby without a reason. God!" Stan says

" well yea but I was wondering that's all." Kyle says

He goes back to watching the TV and he laced his fingers with Stan's fingers. He smiles and starts to think how lucky he is to have Stan to himself. Then Wendy pops his mind and he snarls a little. Then he feels Stan's hand resting on his hipbone and once again smiles to himself. Whatever was on the TV went off and something else comes on but neither is really paying attention. Kyle feels Stan's lips on his head and hears a little sigh again. Kyle turns so he is facing Stan and presses his lips to Stan's. Stan right away put his hands on Kyle's hips to keep him in place and Kyle places his arms around Stan's neck. After a few minutes they part for air and their foreheads touch.

" I love you Kyle, for now and ever." Stan says

" I love you Stan and will forever." Kyle says

Kyle sits back down and rest his head on Stan's shoulder while Stan sits against the sofa a little more. Kyle looks around the room and listens to any noise that is around. Nobody is there so no noise around to bother them. The he hears another sigh so he looks up at Stan and is getting tired of all the sighing he has in the past minutes.

" Stan why do you keep sighing?" Kyle asks

" No reason." Stan says

Kyle stands up in front of Stan and puts his hands on his hips. He glares at Stan and pulls away when Stan reaches to grab his waist. Stan stares at Kyle and stand up to be face to face with him. Kyle takes a step back and watches Stan.

" Kyle you do know you're the most beautiful person I know and met right. I would do anything for you now matter what it is. I love you so deeply , you just don't know how deep it runs. I love spending time with you and its more enjoyable then hanging with the guys. I keep sighing because I can't believe that I got you and your all mine. I keep trying to convince my self that it's a dream and I'm going to wake up." Stan says

" ….."

" But if it means I get to stay with you then I don't want wake up from this dream ever. I'm just happy that we get to have some alone time without people bothering us," Stan says

Kyle lunges at Stan and hugs him really tight. He has tears coming down his face Stan wipes them away. This is the first time they had alone time bre cause everybody kept watching them closely. They both smile and lean in until their lips came in contact. Stan sighs into Kyle mouth and tightly wraps his arms around to waist to pull him closer to his body. They part for air and they smile as they fall onto the couch.

"I love you baby." Stan says

' I love you 2 Stan" Kyle says


End file.
